


Butt Dial

by Tziporah7



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-29 08:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tziporah7/pseuds/Tziporah7
Summary: Persephone goes out dancing with Eros and accidentally has a little too much champagne, resulting to her waking up the next morning realizing she had drunk texted Hades and convinced him to come out!Eventually will involve Aphrodite and Ares, being freakay freaks at the club.First ever fanfic I've ever POSTED. Thank you for the reads!





	1. Smiley Faces and Heart Eyes

Persephone yawned, opening her eyes to her near pitch black room. The sun had not rose yet and that was just fine with her. She stretched her arms up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and slipping her feet into her slippers. She was surprised she had been able to wake up at her usual time. The night before, Eros had taken her out dancing for the first time somewhere in the inner city of Olympus. He hadn’t pushed her to drink, considering the last time they had drank “together”, he had snuck her into the back of the car. She eventually had grabbed a glass of champagne (on Eros), followed by a second one shortly after. Mostly it had been to calm her nerves. It had only been two days previous that she had confided about the incident that had happened with Apollo to Eros. Incident was putting it very lightly, but Eros had been an amazing friend, keeping her busy and distracted. Persephone had felt bad, as she had been with Eros for three days in a row but when she returned home Artemis was nowhere to be found. Persephone shuffled out into the hallway, letting out another small yawn. It had been nice to let loose a little bit, she loved to dance and going out with someone like Eros, she didn’t have to be concerned about everyone staring at her. Eros was the life of the party, wherever he went. By the end of the night however, Persephone herself had quite a few glasses, her and Eros tearing up the dance floor all the way until bar close. She shuffled out into the hallway, stretching as she made her way into the kitchen. Pulling out her phone, her eyes went wide, her heart beat pounding. Two missed calls and a text from Hades. She opened the text thread and her breath stopped. She had been texting him! While drinking! She couldn’t even remember the context, couldn’t remember what she possibly could have said to him. She flipped her phone down on to the counter in the kitchen and clutched to the edge, breathing deeply. Running back in to her room, she threw on a sweater, grabbed her bag and was out the door to Eros house. He’ll know how to sort this out, she hoped!

~~

Hades had been restless all afternoon. Hecate had forced him to take a three day weekend. Minthe had come back from her leave and tension had been high. Hades his in his office for the most part (a king, hiding! He felt ridiculous, sure) so Hecate had moved Minthe into a different sector of Underworld Corp, hoping to coax Hades out of his office. He still would only show his presence for board meetings. All internal staff were to come to his office to speak with him. Hecate noticed his stutter coming back, the shaking of his hands when he spoke for too long. So, this afternoon, Hades sat in his home, staring out the glass walls on to his kingdom for what Hecate was calling “a mental health day”. He knew he wasn’t back to his self after the incident with his previous girlfriend. However, the last thing he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts. He thought about contacting one of his brothers, though both were a little too high energy for him right now. Despite his respectful and loyal domineer, Hades didn’t have too many friends. Just then, Big John hopped up on the couch next to him, resting his head on his lap. Hades shook his head, “Of course, how could I forget that I have the best friends in all the world”. He patted Big John on the head and went to stand, “Let’s all go for a walk my friends”, and just like that Hades was surrounded by smiling faces.

~~

It was cold and quiet as Hades coordinated all six dogs on their leashes (Cerbeus was hard at work, not joining the group). It was putting Hades in a better mood, finding the silence peaceful. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Before he had time to maneuver it out of his pocket, it buzzed two more times. He thought it might be a work emergency, Hecate requesting him back ASAP. He pulled it out and his usual cold skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. _Three texts back to back from **Persephone.**_

**Kore: **_Hi __J_ _J___  
**Kore: **_What r you up 2 my king? ;)  
_**Kore: **_Oh sugar snasps, i didn’t mean to call you that_

Hades stared at his phone in shock. When he begin to breathe normally again, he stared at the texts quizzically. His phone buzzed again and he nearly jumped.

**Kore: **_I bet ur a dorky dancear_  
**Kore: **_I’d still dance with you ;) ;)_  
  
Hades blinked hard, rereading the messages. The misspelling, the winky faces…_was Persephone DRUNK TEXTING HIM? _He slid his phone back in his pocket and turned around completely, almost sprinting down the street, all six dogs at his heel. He needed to sit down and maybe have a drink himself…

~~  
After arriving home and getting the dogs off their leashes, Hades hesitates as he opens the cupboard to his wine stash. _Should I be engaging with her if I know she is intoxicated? Could texting back really hurt?_ He grabbed a bottle of wine; no matter his decision he was going to need a glass. He stares at his phone on the counter, taking his first sip. _Bzzzz, bzzzz._ His phone lights up and he grabs it, almost too quickly.

**Kore: ** _U shuold come HEREE! HEHE and dance with meeee _

Hades takes another big swig of wine. His walks out of the kitchen and sits on the couch, staring out the large windows that overlook his kingdom. One more sip and he begins typing a response.

**Hades: ** _I was gifted a three day weekend…rare, in my position. You seem to be enjoying yours as well, I’m glad to hear._

Clicking send makes his heart race. _Was that too formal? C’mon Hades, this is your opportunity to relax and talk to a beautiful lady without being such a dork!_

He opened a drawer in the side table next to his couch and pulled out a box of cigars, selecting one and lighting it. This time it was Mushroom who hopped up on the couch next to him resting his head. They both jumped when the phone buzzed again.

**Kore: **_Com down 2 the arrow club, dancwe dance with me __J_ _J_

Hades sank his head back in his chair. Anyone could tell you after meeting Hades that he was not a club kind of guy. Images of Persephone in a tight, little dress, moving her hips to the beat of the music made his heart beat painfully fast. Maybe he could stop in for a little bit, grab a drink and say hi. Another part of him told him that she was only inviting him because she was drinking and that she might be shocked, in a bad way if he were to actually show up. He unbuttoned one of his top buttons on his shirt and reached for his drink. ‘_Maybe a little liquid courage will help me too’ _he thought.

**Hades: ** _I would love to join. I have a few things to take care of here and then I’ll be there. See you soon?_

Not more than a second later his phone buzzed again, with nothing more than a bunch of heart and smiley face emojis. He stood, finishing off his glass of wine, putting out his cigar and walking towards his bedroom to change, his heart still pounding.

~~ 


	2. What In The Underworld Is Going On?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone arrives at Eros house to get answers, only to be more confused by a flirtatious Aphrodite and Ares.
> 
> Hades arrives at the club, only to be shocked at the site he sees!

Persephone arrives at Eros door, out of breath, trying to regain her composure as Eros little sister, Pragma, opens the door. Persephone smiles sweetly down at her until Pragma yells,

“_ Eroooosss, your drunk friend survived, she’s STARING AT MEEEE!” _

And with that, she walks away from the door, leaving Persephone with her mouth wide open.

“_ Close your mouth dear, you look like a trout.” _

Aphrodite sings out to Persephone, who looks up to see the goddess of love sitting in Ares lap at the kitchen table, the rest of the children trying to climb on to his back. Persephone closes her mouth and stumbles in, bowing her head at the both of them. Ares chuckles,

“_ So _ ** _now _ ** _ she has manners! Last night you couldn’t keep your hands off me, that is until you-know-who shows up, in his goddamn suit, god damn poin-“ _

Aphrodite hushes him, grabbing his cheek so he is facing her. 

“_ Sweetness, why would you be so jealous since you had ME on your arm all night” _

Upon the word ‘me’, Aphrodites fingers curled into Ares hair, giving it a flirtatious, yet aggressive tug. He growls at her, with a flirtatious look in his eyes. Just then, Eros comes waltzing through the door, straight up to Persephone, giving her a huge hug.

“_I.AM.SO.PROUD.OF.YOU!! You were amazing last night my little cinnabun!_”

Persephone, trying to breathe through this death-hold-hug, mumbles out

“_ihavenocluewhatsgoingon_”

Eros releases her, gasping.

“_ I knew you had a few drinks, but jeez! You don’t remember?!” _

Persephone looks down at her feet, grabs Eros arm and begins dragging him into the other room, waving to everyone without making eye contact. Once they are safely in the other room, Persephone whips out her phone, turning the screen towards Eros so he can see. The last text from Hades shows on the screen.

**Hades: ** _ I know you’re home safe, because, well, I took you there, but let me know when you get up. I had a surprisingly fun time last night. I’m sure you’ll need coffee in the morning, maybe we can meet up? _

Eros face lights up like the sun as Persephone hisses,

“_ What in the underworld is going on?” _

~~

Hades stood at his front door, all eyes on him. All of his dogs seemed to be inching their way closer, almost like they were pushing him out the door. The string of texts from Persephone had ceased and he was growing more nervous of what exactly was going to happen when he arrived. ** _If_ ** _ he arrived. _ There was still pounding in his chest that was making it incredibly hard to see straight. _ The Arrow _ was a nightclub on the edge of Olympus, owned by none other than _ Aphrodite. _ Hades sighed. Aphrodite was the reason Hades happened upon Persephone, drunk and passed out in his car not to long ago. It had turned into one of the best mornings of his life, getting to know the little goddess better. 

_ “Fine, I’m going, I’m going. Unless..you guys need anything from me?” _

With that, all the dogs closed in on Hades, nearly pushing him out the door.

“_ Some friends you are!” _

He hopped in his car, took a deep breath and backed out of his driveway. _ At least it would be nighttime in Olympus too _, he thought as he turned on the radio to calm his nerves. It wasn’t until half way there he realized he was wearing a suit, one of his nicer ones at that. 

_ Oh Gaia! You’re going to stick out like a sore thumb, you big dork. _

Hades did feel most comfortable in his suits though, favouring a more polished and classic look than the rest of his family. He unbuttoned one of the top button, after undoing his tie, checking himself in the rear-view mirror. He heart pounded as it dawned on him where he was going. He slowed for a red light, now only a few blocks away from _ The Arrow _. 

_ “Calm down, you get in, get a little scotch in your belly, and look for a beautiful, dancing, intoxicated, goddess that wants YOU to dance with her.” _

He pulls up to the front and valet is outside of his door. As he steps out, the poor guy looks up at Hades and gulps. Hades chuckles, handing him the keys. 

“_ Boo” _

Hades near hisses, his eyes flashing a hint of red. The valet shrunk down and sank under Hades arm, in the driver's seat, never breaking eye contact. Everyone in Olympus, everyone in the Mortal realm always reacted to him in such a way. 

Except darling _ Persephone _. 

His heart beat loud as he approached the front door, images of lifting Persephone out of his car and carrying her to bed that night flashed through his mind as he entered into flashing lights of the club. Her rosy cheeks, her voice mumbling to him, as Hades feet stood on ground that was shaken by the bass of the music inside. He walked up to the main bar immediately, scotch; straight. He downed the shot and signaled for a second one, this one on the rocks. He peered around the room, filled with bodies dancing to an erratic beat. Nymphs of all kinds stood on platforms, most in nearly nothing except lingerie covered in little red hearts, their hands tracing their curves. The entire room screamed ‘HEARTS’, even the lowered seating areas were shaped so, couches wrapped around small tables filled with more people and endless bottles champagne. And that’s when he saw her.  
Persephone, on her knees on one of the tables, champagne glass in her hand, laughing. Across sat Ares.  
Hades's heart dropped as he saw Persephone keep leaning forward, touching the war-gods knee, laughing and continuously bringing her champagne glass to her lips, her eyes half lidded, but still giving off that twinkle of excitement. 

That was, until Hades looked up and locked eyes with Aphrodite, who had a wicked smile on her face, gesturing him with one finger to approach the seated area. Hades slams the rest of his drink, signals for another one and begins making his way towards the plotting goddess of love.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was shorter! I love Ares character and can't wait for him to be more involved in the comics! I can just imagine all of Aphrodite's children climbing him like a mountain haha 
> 
> ALSO, thank you for all the kind comments so far. I appreciate all the encouragement!


	3. Oh Gaia, Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros finally spills the beans...well, the beans he's aware of
> 
> And Hades makes first contact with Persephone at the club.

Eros led Persephone into his room, falling back on to his bed and letting out a small laugh. He looks up and sees Persephone, standing in his doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. 

‘_ I thought I just had fun last night! Tell me, tell me!’ _

She walked over to the bed and flopped down next to him, burying her face in a pillow.

She turns her head and looks at a giggling Eros.

“_ I was so embarrassing, wasn’t I? Hades took me home?!!” _

Eros sit’s up, getting a more serious look on his face.

“_ That part, I actually didn’t know. You both stayed after I decided to head home. Would you like all the details, or just the ones not including my father?” _

His last sentence caused a devious smile on his face and Persephones eyes grew wide in shock. 

“_ ARES? IS THAT WHY HE WAS SAYING THAT STUFF IN THE KITCHEN? WHAT DID I DO?!” _

_ “Alright, alright. So, first, you were your normal cute self, sipping on your first glass of champagne, smiling and just hanging out. I didn’t blame you, what with all that’s happened in the last couple of weeks, I was surprised you agreed to come out with me! I offered you a second glass and next thing I know, we’re doing shots on table tops together and you’re flirting with my dad! Something snapped inside of you, I mean, we seriously had a great time. You almost upstaged me and my mother owns that club! Which speaking of, when you started to get real loose and were googly eyed talking to Ares, also ugh weird my DAD! My mother got super jealous, no surprise there, and started talking sweet nothings about Hades into your ear. Your brain must have gotten all riled up by the thought of him and you started texting him. When he showed up, my mother was waiting, got him over to us and you guys were inseparable the rest of the night...as far as I know, anyway!” _

The more Eros talked the bigger his smile got and the bigger Persephones eyes became. 

_ “I...I was with him, all night? Oh, I was probably so embarrassing..he took me home!!” _

Eros laughed again,

_ “Trust me, it was worth it to see Hades bust a move” _

Persephone groaned, looking at her phone.

_ I guess I should probably read the conversation from last night… _

_ ~~ _

As Hades got closer to the group, he felt his hands begin to shake. Persephone still hadn’t looked up and noticed him, as Aphrodite kept curling her finger, almost enchanting him to come forward. A server approached the table from the other side with a tray of shots, bowing so that the tray was at Persephone's side. When she looked towards the server, her eyes locked with Hades and her already pink cheeks couldn’t have flushed harder. She began waving her arms frantically and although she was yelling, her voice was drowned out by the music and the noise of the crowd. Hades smiled and waved briefly, watching her gather herself off the table and grabbing two shots off the tray. Aphrodite had ceased her attention on Hades, sliding over to Ares side of the couch. Ares wrapped his large arm around the purple goddess, looking slightly disappointed but his eyes shut and a smirk crossed his face as Aphrodite begin sucking his neck. Hades tore his eyes away from them as weight suddenly was pushed up against his chest. Looking down, Persephone was leaning on his chest, both arms up at her sides, two shots in her hands. From this angle, Hades eyes wandered from her heavily lidded, still buzzing eyes; her lips pushed out into a lazy smile; the blood rushing to her cheeks giving her a beautiful glow. The way her arms were raised with the two shot glasses pushed her breasts together, Persephone donning a white strapless top and tight high waisted shorts, just barely covering her ass. The two shots of liquor warmed his belly and he felt like he was about to drool on to the poor goddess. She nudged his arm with her right hand, offering him the shot. He took it from her and without thinking, winked at her before clinking her glass against his and downing it. She giggled, downing her shot seconds later. 

“_ I’M SO GLAD YOU CAME!” _

_ “WHAT?” _

Hades immediately wished the music and people were gone, he wished it was just the two of them, her so close to him, the two of them gazing into each others eyes. Hades broke the gaze as he felt the pressure of someone watching him. He looked past Persephone to see Eros with both hands to his face, jaw dropped, walking towards them. _ Oh Gaia, here we go, _he thought.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kinds comments. I've been working on this during my free time at work and this week was NOT supposed to be this busy, so I have just been able to post little chunks of the story at a time...I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Our Own World In The Middle Of A Crowded Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros is overjoyed while he watches a King and his future Queen get flirty on the dance floor

Eros saw him from across the room as he threw back another shot. As the God of Love, he could feel it before Persephone even ran up to Hades. The air suddenly felt lighter and he looked over to his mother, who was once again cradled into Ares lap. 

_ “Ah, mother must have got jealous again.” _

Eros smiled down at the girl who was dancing in front of him, kissed her on the cheek and begin walking towards the pink and blue lovers. His jaw dropped when he realized that Persephone must have really been going in on the shots, the way she was leaned up against Hades, gazing up at him like he was...well, a God. 

_ I’ve never seen Hades be looked at in such a way though...In fact, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anyone even touch him, minus the uncomfortable photos Minthe posts on Fatesbook, where it looks like she just slung herself across him just for the photo.  _

Of course Eros knew of Persephones crush on the King of the Underworld. Personally, as the God of Love, he was overjoyed. His sweet little Spring Goddess, powerful enough to make beauty grow in the darkest of places. She could truly be the one to shine light on the darkest corners of the Underworld. Then with Hades at her side, with an entire Kingdom of wealth and rich history at his fingertips, Persephone would flourish in aiding him as his Queen. 

_ “HADESSS. I CAN’T BELIEVE I AM SEEING  **YOU** HERE!” _

Persephone broke her gaze to look at Eros, a goofy smile on her face.

_ “I TOLD HIM TO COME SO WE COULD DANCE TOGETHER!” _

Eros heart screamed when Hades blushed at the mention of dancing. Eros grabbed three shots from a tray of a server walking by, offering one to the two in front of him. Hades quickly took his, downing it and rolled his shoulders, his eyes became lidded and a red tint began to glow in them. Eros looked to Persephone and nearly squealed as her eyes also had a red tint that began to glow. 

“ _ I’M GOING TO LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE! NO BITING...UNLESS THAT’S THE KIND OF THING YOU ARE INTO!” _

He finished the sentence with a wink and danced away, grabbing the attention of a couple near the bar who immediately came to him as they all begin grinding and dancing together. Still thought, he kept his eyes on Hades and Persephone; there was no way he was going to miss Hades dancing. That’s when Persephone grabbed Hades arm and they disappeared, seeming to be heading for the middle of the dance floor.

_ Oh my little cinnabun, I’m so proud of you... _

~~

Hades wasn’t even registering that Eros was standing there yelling at him and the pink goddess that was in front of him. It was almost like he was reading her mind, as if she could sense how animalistic he felt around her. How terrified and attracted to her he was at the same damn time. He saw the red in her eyes begin to take over and he felt his eyes responding in the same way. Eros had grabbed three shots and in a swift movement, it was gone, the liquor sliding down his throat. He rolled his shoulders, feeling all the nerves he was feeling earlier disappear. The way Persephone was looking at him, he felt his muscles tighten, his mind clear, his tongue trying to escape his mouth to lick his lips. He could eat her, she truly looked that  _ delicious.  _ Eros yelled something before he watched the overly excitable man nearly fly away. Persephone had been clutching to her shot brought to her by Eros. Without breaking eye contact, she leaned her head back, pushing her breasts forward and took the shot. When she pulled the small glass away, a small drop of liquor dripped down the corner of her mouth. Hades lifted his hand, grazing his thumb over the corner of her mouth. With the movement of his finger, he watched Persephone's eyes go fully red and before his finger was gone, her lips joined together to give him a small, wet peck on his finger tip. She begin giggling like a mad woman while Hades stood there in awe. Persephone grabbed his arm and begin pulling him deeper into the crowd. The lights that flashed above them were making it hard to see straight, Hades just kept his eyes down, following the beautiful heart shaped ass that led him into the middle of the dance floor. They stopped abruptly and before Hades had time to process, that ass was being back up onto his waist. Persephone was still holding his arm, facing away from him. She however, was perched on her tip-toes damn near, as she grinded into him. At first, he didn’t know what to do. The night had seemed to move so fast and suddenly here he was, with the woman of his dreams, intoxicated, with her grinding her ass into his thighs. She kept to the beat when he suddenly heard her giggling again.

“ _ HADES, YOU NEED TO LOOSEN UP! HOLD MY WAIST, MY KING!” _

She looked back at him, a twinkle in her eye, never losing the beat as she pulled his arm around her waist, so that his hand rested on her hip. Hades begin rolling to the beat with her, his waist meeting hers as she moved her ass in truly hypnotic circles. His mind was coming back to him. He wasn’t  _ THAT _ old. He could do this! With his one arm was wrapped around her rolling hips, he took his other hand traced his way from her hip up to her shoulder. Her hair was about down to her shoulder, wild waves that were befitting of her in this moment. He trailed his hand up her neck and he felt a shiver run through her as he lightly gripped her hair in his hand. She leaned back into him instinctively, her back now pressed to his chest, his hand still resting across her hip. She still kept with the beat, nuzzling her face into the crook of Hades neck. He realized she was floating slightly off the ground, compensating for their height difference. Small flowers of all colours begin blooming around her head, only to fall off and be replaced by more. The petals fell around them, almost creating their own personal world in the middle of the crowded dance floor. 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I got moved into a new position at work and am just winding down on training a new gal here. I am hoping to start updating everyday again! I might even add another chapter today following this one. As always, thank you for the kind words!!


	5. Roleplaying

Aphrodite cocked in eyebrow at the sight.

_ ‘Maybe old dogs can learn new tricks’  _

She let out a laugh and Ares peered down at her quizzically. She pursed her lips, stroking her fingers against his chest.

_ “Am I still the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen my king of destruction?” _

It was a shame to bring him in to public for one reason and one reason alone. Ares looked completely himself when he was ass naked. Sometimes, one of his battle helmets if they were feeling up to roleplaying. The raw energy that he put forth versus her undeniable attractiveness to any living (most likely even undead) creatures, was like a wild forest fire every single time they touched. It was not just a small spark, but an explosion of heat; even a small graze of the others fingers was like igniting the others body with flames. Ares grabbed her wrist, stopping her fingers mid stroke on his open chest and held them to her face. 

“ _ There is no comparison my darling. Beyond your looks you have this incredible skill of..” _

Aphrodite popped her mouth over one of her captured fingers, not breaking eye contact as she sucked down over her knuckle.

“.. _ fucking with people. You are truly the only queen for me.” _

_ “Let’s get out of here, my king” _

Ares spoke no words, just nodded as he released her wrist only to swing down and scoop her up, like a bride, Aphrodite giggling against his chest. 

_ ~~ _

As Persephone read the text thread over and over again, Eros went on and on about the INSANE chemistry that was going on between her and Hades. Her face turned more and more red before cutting Eros off, yelling   
  
“ _ WHAT DO I DO?! I can’t believe this is happening. Should I say yes to coffee? Should I just crawl into a hole and leave everything perfect as it is?” _

Eros raised an eyebrow at her, smiling.

_ “Of course you have to go out for coffee! No one knows what happened in that car ride home except him and WE MUST KNOW!” _

“ _ I suppose you’re right..I just..” _ _   
_ _   
_ Persephones head hung low, her eyes suddenly becoming glazed with tears. Eros immediately slid next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

_ “What is wrong, my little cinnabon?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I just...I don’t know if I like that I admitted my attraction to him in this way. Sure we’ve been flirting back and I don’t believe he would ever be unkind to me. I’m just so embarrassed.” _

_ “Persephone...it’s okay! Sometimes you have to let loose in order to get where you want to be with someone. Trust me, I don’t think there was any look of judgement in his eyes the way he was looking at you last night. Just message him back and say you would love coffee. He probably has a few things to say to you, and I doubt any of them will be bad.” _

Persephone nodded, hugging Eros back. She picked up her phone and begin typing.   
  
_ Coffee sounds great, let’s make it your place though, I don’t feel like being out in public today haha.. _

Moments later..   
  
_ I feel similar. Would you like me to pick you up or are you good to fly? :)  _

Persephone and Eros grinned.

_ Flying is fine :) See you soon! _ _   
_ _   
  
_

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

As her feet touched the ground outside of his home, she shivered. She always forgot how cold it could get in the Underworld. After she agreed to come to Hades, she had immediately panicked as she looked like an absolute train wreck. Her oversized hoodie, gym shorts, and flip flops with her sweat infused, unwashed hair was  _ hardly _ the way she wanted to show up after a night of such triumph. Eros calmed her down, immediately scooting behind her and brushing her hair. He opened his door and motioned to keep quiet, sneaking out into the hallway. She followed him down the hallway, away from the kitchen where she could hear his whole family chattering away. They arrived in front of a room and Persephones senses were suddenly taken over by the scent of roses and vanilla. Opening the door, she realized this was Aphrodites room.

_ “errrosswecan’tbeinhere” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “well, you’re not wearing that. sooooo…” _

He slinked into the dark room, crawling on his knees, Persephone close at his heels. They made their way towards a walk in closet, Persephone trying to keep her head down. As they were crawling past the bed, she did sneak a peek at what looked like an old war helmet on the table side dresser, a red lace thong draped across it. 

“what in the world…”   
  
“don’ t ask, my parents can get pretty ..wild”   
  
They reached the closet and Eros flipped on a small light and immediately started grabbing at clothes. Once he had a smile pile that was to his liking, he nodded at Persephone, switched off the light and they begin crawling back towards the hallway. Once safely in his room, he began holding up different dresses and tops. He finally settled on a white off shoulder sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. 

“ _ It’ll be cold when you get down there, we can’t do much about the flip flops so you’ll have to deal but, YAY! You look like you are ready to get the tea from your hell-hound-daddy!!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Once changed, Eros snuck Persephone out the back door, hugging her once more before she flew off.

“DAT ASS DOH!”   
  
Persephone laughed, looking back at her friend and sticking out her tongue.

“I HOPE YOU’RE RIGHT! I HOPE HE DOESN’T THINK I’M AN IDIOT”

“FALLING IN LOVE MAKES YOU AN IDIOT. I SHOULD KNOW!”

Persephone looked straight ahead, a nervous feeling in her gut.  _ Love..hmmm. _


	7. What Are You Looking For?

Hades had been staring at his phone so hard he hadn’t noticed every single one of his canine companions gathering around him. When it buzzed they all jumped. Reading it, his heart leapt.   
  
“ _ SHE’S COMING HERE! SHE will come here, wow. Alright.”  _

Laughing to himself, he imagined she wasn’t in much better shape then he was when he woke up. He had to enchant his car last night just to get the both of them home safely. He had passed out once he walked through the door, half slumped over the couch. He had beautiful dreams of Persephones body on top of his, her smiling at him while she ran her tiny hands over his broad torso, tracing his scars. She leans in to kiss and Hades was awoken to Cerbeus licking his face. Even the hallway light trickling into the living room was too bright. He had groaned and dragged himself to the shower. The instant the hot water hit his back, his dick became hard with the memories of last night. Her beautiful ass grooving against him, her face nuzzled into his neck. She always smelled like fresh flowers. When he had looked around to see that there was litteral flowers raining down upon them, he felt his heart grow a million sizes to big for his chest. Everywhere she went, she could create a special place. Her powers were not only strong, but beautiful. They danced in this fashion for awhile, her lips occasionally pushing into his neck, light kisses that were gone as soon as they came. Eventually, he took her by one arm and spun her to face him. She leaned against him and time felt as if it stopped. He wanted to scream to the entire realm how infatuated he was with this little goddess. They stayed like this for a moment, before Persephone pulled him by the hand through the crowd once more. They reached the bar and she crawled on to the stool, resting on her knees like a child. She rested her head against one arm propped up on the counter. Hades scooted onto the seat next to hers and they held each other's gaze before the bartender interrupted.    
  
“ _ Last call! What are you two looking for?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Both of their faces flushed. Obviously, the question was about liquor but as they were gazing into each others eyes and the question was thrown between the two of them, it seemed to hold great importance. As if neither of them had ever asked themselves what they were looking for, or had even given themselves a chance to look. They didn’t break the gaze as they ordered their last drinks of the night. Half way through the drink, Hades finally spoke, saying he could take her home.

“ _ Oh, you don’t have to! I’m sure Ero-” _

“ _ Please, a moment without this throbbing music with you would be wonderful” _

He stood, extending his arm. She was a bit wobbly coming off her stool, after she polished off her glass. She grabbed ahold of his arm, leaning against him. Persephone glanced around, looking for Eros to let him know Hades would be taking her home. When she couldn’t find him, she shrugged, trying to keep up with Hades long stride. They reached his car and Hades shook his head.

“ _ I’m drunk.” _ _   
_ _   
_ The blunt statement made them both start laughing.   
  
“ _ Me too.” _ _   
_ __   
Persephone looked up at him, her eyes trying to steady everything going on around this beautiful man. He seemed so much bigger in this moment as he looked at her with a goofy, warm smile.

“ _ I’ll have to enchant the car, but still worth spending a peaceful while with you. I’ll get your door..” _

He took her hand and placed it on his arm, guiding her to the passenger side and opening the door. As she went to slip inside, she hit her head, not hard, and begin laughing as her face turned bright red. Hades stood with his mouth open, wanting to destroy the car, or anything that ever hurt her.

“ _ Are you..okay?” _

_ “Oh yeah! Haha, just a little bump, I’m fine. Let’s get this show on the road!” _

He gently closed her door, guiding his fingers along it as he whispered an enchantment that would allow the car to drive them home safely. He climbed inside and looked over at Persephone. She was nearly sleeping already, her eyes closing for seconds at a time before half opening in a long gaze. He raised his hand, wanting to tuck a small hair that had curled over her face behind her ear. He hesitated, thinking this entire night through. It was ungodly perfect. He would have never imagined such a night with the week he had just had. For the first time in a long time, he could blame alcohol for a good night. That was just it though. In the morning, would she still be so eager to even be around him? He had seen her talking to Ares when he first got there and everyone knew of Aphrodites jealousy. She wouldn’t be able to influence Persephone, her being a goddess, but Aphrodite was pretty good at manipulating even without her power. He sighed, lowering his hand and staring out the windshield. Persephones eyes opened at the sound of his sigh. She looked up at him and suddenly reached her hand across, resting it on his own.

“ _ I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for coming!” _

She murmured this as her eyes begin to close again. Hades smiled.

“ _ Yeah...I had a lot of fun too. Sweet dreams Kore” _

The car backed up and pulled out onto the road. Her home wasn’t to far from the club and they pulled up shortly after. Hades rolled up his window, letting the cool air on his face calm down the alcohol buzzing through him. Persephone slept soundly. He quietly removed himself from the car and went around to her side. As gracefully as he could, he lifted her from inside the car, minding her head. She stirred slightly as he walked her towards her home, nuzzling against his chest, the smell of a warm, forest fire keeping her dreams peaceful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone, I came down with the flu last week! We are slowly approaching their meet up, I'm thinking the next chapter. I also wanted to somehow explain how Hades drove them both home after he had taken this many shots and not drove off a cliff haha..THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND COMMENTS! They seriously brighten up my day everytime :)


	8. The Simple Pleasure of Meeting You

Her feet landed gracefully, thankful she had picked jeans as the Underworlds cold air set in around her bare toes. She took a deep breath and hit the doorbell. A moment later, the door creaked open slowly. His eyes squinted as the small bit of natural light that the Underworld had hit his face. Still though, he gave her a warm smile, welcoming her in with a motion of his arm. Persephone nodded, suddenly very nervous. She took a few steps inside and all her nerves flew away as she set her sights on seven excited eyes. She bounced towards them all, nearly crashing to her knees as all of Hades canine roommates bombarded her with wet, sloppy kisses. Hades shut the door, the sight making his heart pound. He hated it when his brain automatically made comparisons, but he couldn’t help but think of all the times Minthe had come over and the dogs were nowhere to be found. She had never been cruel to them, though they had witnessed many of their fights and Minthe seemed to have a hard time holding back when it was just the two of them, even if seven of his ‘friends’ were in the room. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind.

“ _ Persephone...would you like coffee..tea, perhaps?” _

Persephone looked up from Cerbeus, who had pushed his way to the front and center of Persephones attention. 

“ _ Tea sounds great! Erm, what kinds do you have…” _

Persephone was pretty picky about her tea, considering all the plants she could grow that could be brewed into a tea. Hades smiled.

“ _ Follow me.” _

They reached the kitchen, Hades still smiling hard. Opening a cabinet, Persephones eyes grew huge. 

_Anise, lemon, apple mint, peppermint,_ _ginger, lavender, rosemary, blueberry, honeysuckle, echinacea, jasmine, rosehip…_

“ _ It never ends! I never knew you were such a tea drinker!” _

“ _ I thought you might appreciate my ongoing collection _ .  _ The Underworld does not have sunlight, so we do not have plants down here...it doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate all of the different things they can do.” _

Persephone blushed, biting her lip as she reached out to grab the box of camellia tea. 

“ _ It’s quite the collection...camellia is delicious, this one please.” _

_ They’re also beautiful, especially the pink ones..  _ Hades thought to himself, grabbing the box from her. Their fingers touched for a moment and they both breathed out a weak laugh. Persephone took a step back and moved to sit on one of the stools facing the kitchen. Hades turned around to grab the kettle. Once he had the water on the flame, he reached for his own cup of coffee, returning his gaze to her. He nearly spit his coffee out when he saw she was staring back at him, her eyes slightly glossy as if she was about to cry.

“ _ What’s wrong little one? What can I do?” _

Persephone was internally screaming. How dare her eyes betray her. She didn’t want to cry, but as she sat there staring at this beautiful man in his beautiful home and how absolutely stupid she must have looked last night, she started feeling horrible. 

“ _ I’m...I don’t know. I’m quite hungover..and a bit confused. Really embarrassed…” _

Hades's eyes widened when he realized she must think he wanted her to come here so he could judge her for last night. 

“ _ You shouldn’t be embarrassed. If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me. I’ve been alive for how many years and I was actually on a dance floor last night. It would take someone pretty special to get me there…” _

He stepped towards her, opening his arms. She slid off her seat and stepped towards him hesitantly. 

“ _ Truly, please don’t be embarrassed. I’ll explain as much as I can, as soon as the teas done. Please, take a deep breath.” _

Persephone stepped towards him again, reaching the length of his arms. He pulled her into a hug. Moments later, the tea kettle whistled. Persephone leaned back, wiping her eyes and laughing. 

“ _ I mainly want to know how you got me AND yourself home without dying.” _

“ _ I’m a God darling, it’s pretty hard to die” _

Hades said this with a smirk, releasing her and walking to the hot kettle. Once Persephone had her cup, he lead her out onto his porch that overlooked the Underworld from a draw-dropping view. They settled into their seats and Hades spoke.

“ _ I had to enchant my car last night to get us home. I offered to take you home without thinking about how drunk I was and I didn’t want to leave my car in Olympus. That’s just asking for trouble. You fell asleep almost immediately in the car. Once we got to your home, I ..uhm, erm..carried you to the front door. We reached the front door and you said you didn’t have your keys. I tried to doorbell, but no one came. You mumbled something about your balcony, and I remember you having that balcony. I flew us up there, which was probably the most dangerous part of the night. The door was cracked open, so I placed you..uhm, in your bed. Then I got myself home! It was a little intrusive and I really must apologize but I didn’t want to wake you nor did I have anyway of getting ahold of your friends. Which, perhaps wouldn’t be the worst idea, it would be the first ever reason for me to have the God of Loves number in my phone...anyway. I hope that isn't creepy, I was only in your room for a minute while I got you in to bed. Kore?” _

Persephones head snapped towards him when he said  _ balcony _ . 

_ He was in my room. MY ROOM. HE PUT ME IN MY BED.  _

Her mind raced to all the childish things strewn about her room. The internal screaming was back.

“ _ Hades...I don’t know what to say, besides that...one day I’m going to have to come to your rescue.” _

She stared at him, his face tensing. His whole body tensed in fact and she began to panic.

“ _ Hades, are yo-” _

“ _ Beautiful Kore, how long must I wait? You can say forever, if that’s your real answer, because I would wait forever. I’ve had a long life and I would live it a million times over if each time I got the simple pleasure of meeting you. I’m being to forward right now, I know this, but I can see that you’re scared because of what happened last night and...you shouldn’t be. I would pay you a salary to barge in on every single aspect of my life. Each day that I’ve gotten to speak to you...it’s like being rescued. You say you are confused about last night, I am confused every single time you give me a moment of your day. So, last night...last night was…” _

“ _ A dream?” _

In the midst of his rant, Hades had begun looking at his feet when he realized he was blurting out his feelings. Persephone spoke and he looked back at her. The tears and panicked look were gone. She looked....content?

“ _ I’m embarrassed mostly because...that wasn’t how I wanted to express my feelings towards you. I think the copious amounts of drinks may have aided in me expressing my..physical feelings. But I also have...more, emotional feelings as well. I’m scared, everyday because I just didn’t think you would ever return such feelings. When you showed up last night...it didn’t feel real! Even when I woke up this morning, it took me looking at my phone to start piecing the night back together. Which makes me sad, because I want to remember each moment with you. Hearing you say how you feel...Hades..” _

Hades had stood and walked to her seat while she spoke. Upon hearing his name, he got down on his knees, meeting her at eye level. They stared at each other for a moment, until he spoke.

“ _ Even if it takes forever, I’d like to kiss you.” _

Persephone leaned forward.

“ _ It sure has felt like forever” _

Their lips locked and the once cold air of the underworld suddenly seemed warm for the first time in forever.   
  
  



End file.
